


Words into the Night

by DreamOfStarsAndRoses



Series: Zorobin in Wano Arc - Alternate Universe [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lovers, Robin is slightly confused with her feelings, Romance, Secret Relationship, Wano Arc (One Piece), tooth-rotting zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfStarsAndRoses/pseuds/DreamOfStarsAndRoses
Summary: She shrugged, "we've only just reunited with the crew." She swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. The beautiful woman with turquoise hair who gave him the sword Enma — her father's sword. She looked enraptured at the green-haired man and Robin saw the longing look in her eyes before she left the camp.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Series: Zorobin in Wano Arc - Alternate Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059404
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Words into the Night

The cicadas were loud tonight. The wind was also colder. 

Robin couldn't sleep. Not with the apprehension of the upcoming battle and not with _something_ she didn't want to dwell onto. They certainly didn't have time for that. The last thing she wanted was her feelings getting into the plans Kin'emon laid for them. Sighing, she stood up, brushing her lavender yukata from dirt. She roved her eyes around the place in search of a green-haired swordsman. 

Zoro was leaning on the tree upright, his other visible eye was lazily watching the place. As though he felt her gaze, he turned to her. They stared at each other awkwardly before Robin moved to him and sat.

"Good evening, Zoro." She greeted softly.

"Robin." He replied. Luffy snored loudly in the corner and Chopper giggled in his sleep, making her and the man beside her smile. 

"Not tired?" 

"I'm on watch." He said briefly. He watched as the flames of the campfire cast shadows on her face. Her midnight hair appeared like the night sky and glossed over her head. Downing his sake gruffly, Zoro continued, "you've been avoiding me since I came. What's wrong?"

Her eyes widened before she masked her composure. She shrugged, "we've only just reunited with the crew." She swallowed, feeling a lump in her throat. The beautiful woman with turquoise hair who gave him the sword Enma — her father's sword. She looked enraptured at the green-haired man and Robin saw the longing look in her eyes before she left the camp. 

Under her yukata, she clenched her fists, trying to reign in the feeling of jealousy.

Zoro had saved her. She could not blame Kozuki Hiyori for developing an attraction to the handsome swordsman. She wondered if he just felt the same way. She felt sometimes he did not care — she shouldn't , given how loyal is Zoro to his nakama and captain. But Robin could not put a label in her relationship with Zoro. They've slept with each other for a few times now. They were open to each other.

Zoro understood if she would one day break their arrangement off. Robin, well, didn't want to think of that yet. He was a man too occupied to see things beyond his dreams. She knew there were three things he prioritized as of the moment; the crew, Luffy's journey to being the Pirate King, and, his dream. There's no way a woman almost decade his senior would haunt his thoughts. She comforted herself that he was not this heartless. He was many things but heartless was not one of them. 

The green-haired swordsman tilted his head at her. "Have you showered?"

She consciously crossed her arms. "Not since yesterday, I'm afraid." She didn't know why there was a furious blush in her face. 

"There's a stream nearby, woman. I thought you should know." He said, jerking his head to the direction of the said stream. 

She leaned into him, careful of anyone watching them. Zoro's face was unreadable when she dropped a kiss on his lips. She closed her eyes, savoring the proximity and the feeling of his soft lips against hers. Robin felt his gaze on her when she parted. 

His cheeks were flushed, "what the hell was that for?"

She giggled. "Nothing really." She got up and confirmed the directions of the stream. She was slightly suspicious but he huffed at her, saying Nami was the one who told him. "Will you be joining me?" She asked in a whisper. 

He got up and dusted his clothes. He pulled her behind the tree and nuzzled her neck. She smelled of flowers. Robin wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart pounded hard inside her chest. He was being so affectionate with her, it made her chest squeeze. Did he miss her?

"Stop avoiding me if you're inviting me to shower with you." He growled. 

"Swordsman-san, I'm not avoiding you."

"Yea, well, you are." He said. Zoro dropped a wet kiss on her neck. Robin's knees buckled, cursing at her weakness. 

"I don't think we have time for that." She said wryly. "We'll just shower."

He looked at her in amusement. She pursed her lips, "We can't. I don't have any contraceptives."

"I didn't say anything about sex, woman." With a chuckle, he crushed her to his chest and gave her a soft eskimo kiss. Robin's heart fluttered, wondering why he's suddenly craving proximity. She had always been the one who initiated. His dark eyes intensely gazed at her blue ones. Staring. Just staring. There was a small smile in her lips as she cupped his jaw. 

"You were jealous, weren't you." He said against her lips before diving in for a kiss. Robin gasped in his mouth, voicing out her protests. He tightened his hold of her and gave her a punishing kiss. She felt light-headed.

"Jealous." She echoed when Zoro gave her some space to breathe. She searched his eyes. "Perhaps, I am." She confessed breathlessly. "But I shouldn't."

"You shouldn't." He said, still keeping her close. "Robin, you're my nakama. I've known you longer than any woman I know, aside from that witch," she snorted in amusement. "You know how deep my dream is. For now— perhaps, never would I be interested in someone that would only leave a mark momentarily in my life."

She sighed heavily. "That mark gave you Enma and slept with you."

"That damned skeleton. I could strangle him if he had more than a spine."

Robin's chest rumbled as she giggled. He huffed. "I didn't _sleep_ with her. It was cold. I could understand her impulse. I didn't mind, I guess."

She blinked her blue eyes at him. "Do you like her?"

"Yes." Zoro admitted. "Perhaps, like I would a sister. And I don't think she likes me. She must remind me of someone so much."

Robin doubted it. "It still leaves me wondering why you're being so affectionate and chatty."

"I was worried as to why you haven't looked at me once since we reunited." His tone was almost embarrassed. "And I'm not chatty." He didn't deny the other one.

She intertwined her hands with his. She wasn't too old for this, was she? "This is all new to me, too. I was," her cheeks flushed pink. "as you said I was jealous. A 30-year old woman shouldn't exactly be jealous of another woman treating her lover while she's not present. I feel like a girl."

"But you are a girl."

"Zoro, be serious." Even with her tone, she still found herself laughing.

"I'll call you next time I get injured."

"Dear god, are you trying to be funny, swordsman-san?"

There was a smirk in his lips. 

"You are amused."

"We should shower before sunri— hmmpf!"

Fine. Maybe, she was wrong. She did haunt his thoughts from time to time. He had offered her consolation and words to placate her anxiety. She was flattered that he did care very much. 

She might just love him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, this is a quick whim I decided since it's Zoro's Day! I wanted to include the shower scene but I have to think about it since I'm flooded by school works.
> 
> I was inspired by this zorobin fanart. Here's the linkhttps://www.instagram.com/p/CEdW1yalent/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link
> 
> The artist is really good and her fanarts gave me plunnies. Also kindly, follow me for twitter if you want to beg for more. Yes, beg. I do not settle for less (im joking. just a single please is fine)  
> Twitter: traffsroom
> 
> Edit: 02/15/21
> 
> ALSO, join our new Zorobin discord! We have cookies (no raisins, I swear) and some well-known artists and writers from this fandom. We're totally chill and don't bite (ni21 does but don't let her get to you :))  
> discord: [Zorobin Shenanigans](https://discord.gg/N9fN9dRXx8)


End file.
